1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a resistive element, a method for manufacturing a pressure sensor element, a pressure sensor element, a pressure sensor, an altimeter, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) (especially a sensor device), forming a resistive element (piezoresistive element) by doping single-crystal silicon with an impurity has been widely performed.
As a method for manufacturing the resistive element, for example, a method in which boron is implanted into an n-type silicon substrate while being accelerated to an energy of 1 MeV to thereby form a p-type resistive layer (resistive region) in a state where an n-type layer is left at a substrate surface has been known, as disclosed in JP-A-7-13103. According to the resistive element formed by burying the resistive layer by the method, the influence of an external electric field can be reduced.
However, in the method disclosed in JP-A-7-131035, since the resistive layer is formed to a relatively deep position, when, for example, the resistive element is used to detect the deflection of an extremely thin diaphragm, there is a problem in that it is difficult to bury the resistive layer in a state of being localized on one side of the diaphragm so as to enable efficient detection.